BloodLust
by BloodandDarkRoses
Summary: What are you? That's the question I get pretty much everyday now.. He won't leave me alone. I don't even know what that means I'm just an everyday average girl, I'm no different from anyone else and I'm not special at all. So what makes me special in this situation? I really don't know.. What am I?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yes I am back! It has been literal years but I'm back and ready to start writing again. I know I left y'all with my other story and I'm sad to say I will NOT be continuing that story.. I find it poorly writen and just an over all tragic cliche, I was also in grade 8 with absolutely no writing experience what so ever!**

 **But hey that's the past and this is now, I'm in grade 12 now and I have actual writing knowledge to put to the test! I will not be writing Wizard101 fanfictions any more because I don't play that game and it is really hard to write about a kids game all together so I gave up on that..**

 **I am now writing Twilight fanfictions now, I will probably never be completely over Twilight considering it ended so long ago. I am not sure if this whole me coming back to writing thing will be permanent. I have a very serious Anxiety disorder and writing helps me keep my mind and body in check. I will write when I want to, I won't have a specific schedule to follow, i find it then feels more like a job than a hobby.**

 **Aaaaaanyways I'm done talking now, please enjoy this new story and please leave a review if you'd like. Tips and helpful advice is ALWAYS appreciated!**

 **ENJOY!**

Bloodlust

The tour was my first mistake.. I had no idea, no one knew.

These people weren't really people at all, they were strangely beautiful and luring, their eyes were as red as rubies. I knew they weren't human but I then thought it ridiculous.. This wasn't some fantasy fairy tale of beautiful creatures in the night, seemingly charming and kind, but as soon as you let your guard down they pounce. The kill would be a bloody one, that I knew for sure.

Everything seemed normal at first, the tour guide was dressed in some skimpy tight, red dress that hugged her body. I could tell the guys would enjoy this very much.. Disgusting. The hall was beautiful, ancient art and architecture adorned the walls, chandeliers and candles lit the dark corridor dimly. Everything seemed totally fine to me. But as soon as she opened the large doors to the throne room everything changed for the worst..

Something was defiantly up.

The three beautiful men sitting upon their thrones sat quietly, the one in the middle was the only one that moved and spoke at first. " Ah greeting guests, welcome to Volterra!" He exclaimed with the glee of a child. His hair was as dark as night, brushing his chest lightly as he practically floated towards the crowd. His suit was all black, the only colour on him was a very shiny pendant in the shape of a V slightly glinting and shimmering in the light. His skin... Oh his skin.. It was deathly pale and ice cold as he went through the crowd shaking everyone's hand, looking intently into everyone's eyes, as if he was reading them.

His eyes were really the only things that bothered me, the redness and the milky look really set me on edge. The intense way he was glancing at people, exchanging greetings and thanks was just not normal to me. But everyone else seemed to be ok with it, women were quietly whispering beside me of how hot he was and having the hopes of him being single. I just chuckled to myself lowly, women just don't know when to keep their mouths shut sometimes.

"I would just like to welcome you and thank you all for coming." His stature changed suddenly, that giddy child like persona gone. "And thank you for your sacrifice." Everyone in the room started to panic as more of these beautiful creatures came from the shadows and slowly started stalking towards us. Each having a hungry look in their jet black eyes.

I knew I was dead, everyone else knew it too. But the only difference was that I wasn't afraid, I didn't fight or scramble, I didn't even move. I just stood there, frozen in time as the two others stood from their seats. The one on the right having such a sick grin on his face, almost as if he enjoyed watching the death and bloodshed, he pounced on one of the women that was screaming and unforgivingly bit into her neck and tore into It like some sort of animal. Loudly gulping at the crimson liquid pooling out of her. The one on the right just quietly and calmly went up to one of the children cowering in a corner, he stroked her face shushing her, until he yanked her up by the neck and bit into it. The life draining away from her eyes, the calm look in her face as she was gently lowered to the ground by her killer. The look of guilt in his eyes, but satisfaction quickly took over.

The third was no where to be found, I glanced around the room silently hoping he would be the one to kill me, not his ravenous counterpart or his other companions. I turned my head slightly to the left then to the right, I could feel someone behind me, softly moving my hair out of the way to get a clear shot to my neck.

I knew I was done for.

A dark chuckle made me shiver, not knowing who was behind me was all the more frightening. The tickle of ice cold breath on my ear made me quickly turn, only to see the glorious third, his smile was sweet and kind, his eyes were bright and inviting but I knew it was exactly the opposite. His hand went to my neck, immediately making contact with the skin. His features changed, replacing his previous emotion of sweetness to one of curiosity and wonder, he spun me around and pressed my back to his chest tightly.

"What are you?" He whispered, I furrowed my eyebrows and let out a shaky breath.

"W-what? What're you ta-" my sentence was cut short but the feeling of sharp teeth pressing against my jugular, my eye sight blurring into black. Voices echoed in my mind, I could still hear the terrified screams and the wet sound of blood on the floor. My head tilted up slightly to meet my soon-to-be killers eyes.

"I will find out eventually my sweet, but for now you need rest, you are mine."

Maybe this is just a fantasy fairy tale, a beautiful and dark fairytale..

 **All righty what y'all think of that? I hope it's not too bad, it is currently 11:19PM so I might be just a tad tired (whoops) by anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed that, I will be continuing this story, I'll probably be uploading this with more than just a prologue. It might be 2 or 3 chapters in when I do sooooo ya. If any of you guys have any questions at all or maybe just want to talk about the story then you can just PM me. Even if you wanna talk about Aro and how amazingly perfect and hot he is then that's cool too!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave a review! Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all tis me back with another chappy for you guys! It's literally the same night as I wrote the prologue and it's getting just a tad late for me. But whatever caffeine is great.. Sometimes.**

 **Ok so in this chapter their might be some inappropriate language so if you're just really sensitive to that then don't read this one.**

 **ENJOY!**

Meeting in the Devils Den

My head pounded as I came to. I didn't know what time it was but I could only assume it was late, the large red curtains lightly swaying in the gentle Italian breeze. The cold air caressing my face like a lover, the evening air had a very specific scent to it, it smelt of dewy grass and it felt moist and heavy against my skin. I inhaled slowly, feeling calm and at ease. Not only until I realize that I was not in my hotel room, and I was lying in a bed that wasn't mine, in a room that wasn't mine.

My heart started to race, I knew I wasn't dead but this felt like a dream. I quietly swung my legs out from the covers and stood, only to be met with an overwhelming dizziness and light headed feeling sending me straight to the ground. I rested my head on my hand, trying to regain control of my reeling brain. Glancing up towards the curtain I use it to help myself up off of the cold hardwood floor, pulling myself up I pull the curtains open, flooding the room with the bright moonlight coming from the outside. I look down slowly, hoping that the drop wouldn't be as high as I'd imagined. I could easily jump out and make a run for it but not to my surprise the drop was just too high, I would probably die before I hit the ground... Damn it.

Carefully moving towards the door I jiggle to doorknob only to find it locked, again not surprised. I then make my way over to a door on the far right side of the room. Passing a very large writing desk I open the door to find the biggest and probably wealthiest looking bathroom I have ever seen. The shower was clear with crystal glass doors, the facets were gold and shiny. The bathtub was a pristine white with gold taps and facet, the sink was covered in gold and red flecks with a counter made of marble. Their was a linen closet to the right in front of another window, I didn't even bother checking, either way the drop was just too far to make It out alive.

Shutting the bathroom door I find myself going to the other side of the room to another door on the far left side. Opening it I find a large walk in closet with the most expensive clothes I've ever seen, strangely all of them were brand new, tag and all. I snooped through the drawers to find brand new shirts, jackets, pieces of jewelry and undergarments, all in my size...

I didn't know what to think at this point, the last thing I remember was feeling like my neck was being sliced open then blacking out. I remember what led up to that point but it doesn't make sense, either I was supposed to be dead or they purposely kept me alive, and I'm guessing they wanted me alive. The long dark-haired one said he was going to find out what I am. Wait.. What am I though? I'm not anything really.. I'm just a 17 year old girl, who loves to dance. I haven't even graduated yet, I still had one more year left..

Well I guess that's not happening anymore.

A knock at the door pulled me violently from my thoughts. Slamming the drawer closed I ran back and jumped into bed, pulling the covers over me and trying desperately to even out my breathing. The door opened silently and soft footsteps on the floor made their way towards me. A soft chuckle made my eyes shoot wide open.

"Ah you have awoken, I see you are an early riser." He says, his voice soft like bells. I don't answer, I'm facing the other way so I could still at least try to pull this off. "Pretending to sleep I see? Come now Brianna, I'm sure we can act like an adult, yes?"

I shot up and off the bed, how did he know my name? I don't know anyone here, I've never told anyone my name. Especially not him.

"How the hell do you know my name? What the hell do you want?" I started, bending down in a protective position, my captor just smiled sweetly.

"Oh I know more than that my dear, but first I would like to know what you are." He said, again with that question. What does he mean what am I? The tall and dark man slowly started to walk towards me, his hands behind his back and head titled slightly, a curious twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm not anything. Now answer my question and tell me where the hell I am and why I'm here, now!" My voice shot up to a yell, I was scared and quickly loosing my temper. He just chuckled again, I could feel my face grow red. "What's so damn funny? You think it's funny kidnapping girls?" He smiled and shook his head softly.

"No, but what I do find rather amusing is that you are demanding things out of me, you are in my house and you will treat me with respect, and I will do the same for you. Now let us start again? A little more politely this time."

I huffed but complied, I had no idea what this man was capable of and I really didn't want to find out. "Where am I?" I said in a slightly more nicer tone than before.

"You are in my home, in Volterra, I believe I have said this before have I not?" I only grew more furious, he was teasing me.

God would it kill him to crack a frown once in a while?

But no he just kept grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Ok fine, why am I here?" I huffed out and crossed my arms, looking at him expectantly.

He made his way towards the bed, sitting on the edge and lightly patting it beside him. I shook my head and clenched my fists, "No I m not sitting anywhere near you, just tell me why I'm here.. Please." I was begging now, I knew I sounded pathetic but I'm at a loss, I don't know what to do..

"Please? Oh Brianna I didn't take you as a person who begs. Maybe my aspirations about you were wrong, maybe you're just like everyone else." He sighed, looking up at me he stood up with a grace so smooth it would make ballerinas weep. His hand slowly made its way to my face, gently stroking my cheek and jawline. I just looked up at him, trying to seem intimidation but that is impossible around this man. He pulls things out of me that I normally never show...

Who is this man?

"Ah forgive me my dear where are my manners! My name is Aro, high master of this household." As if he read my mind, I stood back in shock. How did he know I was thinking about that?

Did he just? No.. That's impossible.. Right?

I don't even know what's real anymore, maybe this isn't real. Maybe this is just a figment of my imagination, a cruel dream that I'm dying to wake up from. This can't be happening..

"H-how did you j-just..I.. What?" He just shook his head and laughed.

"Breathe sweet Brianna, calm yourself I am not here to harm you." He put his hand on my shoulder, wincing away slightly from the bitter cold touch. "Please sit down, I will explain everything In due time Tesoro." He whispered against my ear, cool breath tickling the hairs on my neck. I nodded slightly and complied, walking towards the bed I sit on the edge of it, never really letting my whole body relax. I look all around the room trying to not look at him, in my peripherals I can see he is staring at me intently.

"I just want to know why I am here, can you at least manage that?" I ask, trying not to sound snarky. This is slowly grating on my nerves.

"You are here because I want you alive, I want to see what you are capable of." Aro said nonchalantly, pushing his hair over his shoulder he starts again. "I don't know what or who you are but I am determined to find out whether you like it or not." With that he stood and made his way towards the door. My heart pounded against my chest. "Yes there is a chance that you don't know, but alas, since I can not read you I can not know for sure if you are telling the truth."

I shook my head vigorously, "No no please I swear.. I'm telling the truth, I seriously have no clue at what's going on-" I cut my sentence short as an aggressive sob racked my chest. I put my hand over my mouth and knelt on the floor, slowly crumpling, abandoning the only dignity o had left.

"I just want to go home.. I swear I won't say a word about anything to anyone.. Please." I felt a hard cold hand caress my face gently, a soft shushing sound putting me in a calm mood in seconds.

I raised my head to look at him, he had a genuine smile playing on his chiseled lips. "Hush now my dear, there is no need for that." He brought his hand to my cheek, bringing his thumb around to brush the tears away.

God I'm an absolute mess.

"Now come, up off the floor. It is absolutely no place for a lady. I do not want you to worry my dear, no one will hurt you here, not whilst you're under my personal protection." Aro's eyes wandered down my face, to my neck and all the way down to my collarbone. I flushed under his heated but icy gaze.

His head lifted and his eyes were a million miles away, his smile turned to a slight look of annoyance before turning back to me and smiling again. "It seems we are being interrupted my dear, now I want you to go back to bed and get a good nights sleep. You will need your energy by tomorrow." He breathed, getting up off of the floor and helping me along with him. He set me back onto the bed carefully and put the covers back over me. "I won't be long." Aro said before he turned his back to me, strode out the door and closing it soundlessly behind him. Obviously making sure to lock it.. He wouldn't want his new pet escaping..

I turned over on my side and closed my eyes, tomorrow is going to be rather...

Interesting.

 **OOOOKKKK so that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed this one, again it is late at night 11:20PM.. Ya I know I should probably go to sleep but hey sleep is for the weak.**

 ** _Translations_**

 ** _Tesoro: Sweetheart_**

 **I go off of google translate so if any of these are some how incorrect or just not very accurate then please feel free to let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have anything to say other than..**

 **ENJOY!**

I'm... Different?

My breathing quickened suddenly as I woke from a reoccurring nightmare, but this time the ending was different. Usually the ending was me being killed by a faceless and nameless hooded figure. Chanting and mocking my name like It was some kind of joke, coming to a dead end I turn to see them, just standing ready to kill. But this time someone saved me.. I didn't see the face, but the presence and the air about this person was familiar yet new.. I couldn't really put my finger on who it could've been but I have my suspicions.

The sun was well above the city now, it was absolutely beautiful. The ancient building practically glowing in the bright sunlight, the cobble stone streets looked old but clean and the smell of the fresh Italian air felt amazing to my mind, body and soul... Along with my lungs of course.

I strode calming to the bathroom, looking around I see the giant mirror that took up more than half of the vanity wall. Eyeing myself through it I see that I looked like a hot mess, my hair was all knotted and matted, I was also covered in oil and a bit of blood splatter. The newly acquired wound on my neck was dry and crusted over from the old blood that was on it, Jesus I needed a shower. Moving my tired legs towards the shower I turned it on, quickly striped and got into the the nice warm shower. Steam radiated from my body as I washed myself clean, I felt new and refreshed. I reached over and gabbed the shampoo bottle, seeing that it was full and ready for use I squeezed a large mound onto my hand and lathered my hair with it. I did the same with the conditioner and body wash, I saw that there was a razor resting on the shower wall. I smiled for the first time in days now as I shaved my legs and underarms.

After my what seemed like hour shower I stepped out and dried myself off with the thick and plush white towel. I wrapped it around myself and whipped off the mirror, grabbing a brush I slid it through my hair smoothly relishing in the feeling of now being clean after days. I opened the medicine cabinet to find a white tooth brush and tooth paste, I probably brushed for 5 minutes before I felt my mouth was finally cleansed from all of the germs that have festered in there after a day and night of not brushing them.

I opened the bathroom door to see a new face standing in my room. My heart jumped at the sight, not really expecting anyone to be in here. "Umm hi, can I help you?" I said, not really sure what to do in this situation.. Was he supposed to be in here?

"Good morning miss Brianna, I hope your shower was suitable." The man bowed slightly at the waist, giving me a sweet and desirable smile.

"It was, thank you, um may I ask what you're doing in here? I mean did some one send you?" He nodded quickly.

"Yes I am to escort you to the throne room, Master Aro wishes for your presence." My heart jumped at hearing his name, I still don't know whether I should be fearful or excited.

I nodded dumbly and awkwardly looked around the room, he didn't seem to be making his leave and I didn't want to be rude by just telling him to get out. So I just said what I thought was polite.

"Do you think I can have some privacy? I'm still in my towel and I need to change.." I say quietly, he quickly averted his eyes from my face and nodded. Moving in a blur he made his way to the door only to stop and say.

"My name is Demetri if you need any sort of assistance." I smiled and nodded and he left the room, latching the door.

I made my way to the large walk in closet and started searching for clothes to wear. I'm guessing these people wouldn't have even heard about simple leggings and a band T-shirt, those are the only things I'm comfortable wearing.. I guess that's going to have to change I guess. Sorting through various dresses, heels, flats and pieces of jewelry I found a simple navy blue cotton dress with some black flats. Hopefully that'll suffice.

I walk out of the closet and call Demetri back in. I couldn't even blink and he was already there in front of me. "Ready to go Miss Brianna?" I bushed heavily at the name.

"It's just Brianna, you can call me by my name." I say, not wanting any sort of 'special treatment.'

"Master Aro has wished it Miss Brianna, I must follow my orders." He sighed, I nod in understanding.

"Oh ok, I understand.. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Demetri smiled and opened his arm towards the door. "Shall we?" I smiled nervously and walked out the door.

We walked down a completely different hallway then what I remembered, everything was much more grand but closed. The hallway seemed more dark but much more art was put on display, I could only imagine at how old these pieces must be. Demetri led us around a corner to where the main throne room door was placed, standing tall and proud. He opened the door in a swift push and led me inside, seeing this place alone with no blood or dead bodies on the ground defiantly changed the whole atmosphere of the room.

The three ancients sat as they were yesterday, looking regal and proud. Aro met eyes with me and smiled brightly, showing off those perfect pristine white teeth. He passed a shaft of light and I could almost swear his skin lit up like millions of diamonds. "Thank you Demetri, that will be all. I will call you if I need you." He waved his hand dismissively as his guard swiftly bowed and blurred out the door, closing it loudly.

"Good morning young Brianna, how are you fairing?" He said sweetly, my heart almost fluttered at his voice. Determined not to let my guard down today I stood straight and tall as I confidently nodded my head in assurance.

"I'm fine thank you." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask me anymore questions. For some reason when ever he opened that annoying yet perfect mouth of his I couldn't help but flush under his speech and sight. He smiled and waved his arm around to acknowledge his two counterparts siting behind him.

"Brianna I would like you to meet my brothers Marcus and Caius, they are co-leaders of he Volturi as well as me." Aro announced, I simply smiled and nodded my head. I really didn't like being in the presence of his frosty brother.. Just remembering what he did to that poor woman, basically teasing me with how he killed and drank from her. A shiver ran down my spine but I tried to conceal it with another smile and nod.

Just smile and nod politely and I won't be killed, right?

I hoped my common sense of non-human creature logic was correct.

The one on the right, Marcus dipped his head lazily in greeting. He didn't say anything though, just turning away from me and returned to staring at the wall. Marcus looked like a nice person on the outside, he looked so sad and distant, I wonder what happened to him.

"I think you deserve to have some answers as to why you are here." He paused and sat back down in his chair. Crossing his legs by resting his left ankle on his right knee, he looked so regal and masculine..

No! What're you doing Brianna, you're literally falling for your captor, what's wrong with you?

I quickly pulled myself out of my reverie and paid attention to Aro.

"I will start off with this, you know we are not human and therefor we can not let you leave. We have laws made for this and for our kind, and unfortunately for you, a human having knowledge of our race is against what we stand for." My heart dropped at the sudden revelation, I can never leave? Like ever?

He sighed and continued, "Do you have any sort of clue as to what we are my dear?"

"I have thought about it but I quickly shoved the thought away as ridiculous.."

I heard a scoff come from Caius, "If you know we aren't human no ridiculous thought could be too far off." He said, annoyed.

"Well why don't you shoot a guess my dear, nothing will be judged." Aro suggested

"Why would you have me guess, why not just tell me?"

"Because my dear Brianna, where's the fun in that?" He chuckled, I shyly tucked my still damp hair behind my ear and sighed.

"Vampire.. You guys drink blood and have red eyes, it's fairly obvious. I guess I just didn't want to believe it." I said, nervous about what they would say to my answer.

Aro clapped and laughed out loud, he stood from his chair and came towards me with open arms, snaking them around my waist he whispered in my ear. "Correct little one, now can you guess as to why you are here?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with why you kept me alive during your little feeding time." I replied with a considerable amount of sass. I crossed my arms and moved away from him, he just smiled and nodded.

"Such a smart child, but yes, you should probably know that I have an ability. Some vampires do some vampires don't, but I was blessed with the gift of reading every single memory you have ever had just by touching you." He stated. I'm still confused as to why he's telling me this..

He started to pace around to room, holding his hands behind his back and circling me like prey. I really didn't care anymore, I just wanted to go back to my room. "During our 'little feeding time' as you call it, I moved your hair to drink from you. But as I brought my hand around I touched your skin and to my surprise I couldn't see anything, your mind was absolutely blank. That was the moment I decided to keep you alive, I was determined to find out what you are and how you could deceive my ability."

My body went numb, I didn't know what to do or say in this situation. I decided to stay quiet and let him continue. I wanted answers now!

"So I have brought you here to see if you are an exception to anyone else's gift. Jane you may come in now my sweet." He called to the door behind me, it was opened by a little girl, she looked like she was twelve, maybe thirteen. I don't care she looked young as hell and I was strangely intimidated by how she carried her self.

The girl, Jane, walked in and instantly glared at me, I don't know if it was intentional or not but this little girl had an attitude. Her dark cloak swished on the ground, making no sound what so ever, she stopped right beside Aro. Jane glanced up and him with admiration and anticipation, she smiled sweetly awaiting her command.

"This is Jane, she has the gift of pain, she doesn't physically hurt you in a sense. She makes you believe you are in the most excruciating pain possible, I want to see if it'll work." Aro stepped aside, without really asking me if I wanted to do this or not, he just assumed that I would be ok with it.. Nice.

I take a deep breath and nod at Jane, she gave me a wicked smirk and titled her head to the side innocently. "This might hurt just a little," she said before glaring at me intensely. I braced myself for the worst pain imaginable but strangely I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. I decided to get all smart-ass with her since her power doesn't work on me either.

"Ooh it hurts so bad." I say, twinkling my fingers like a little kid. I knew I was being rude and giving an attitude but hey! I deserve to do that once in a while considering my current situation. Jane's eyes flared with rage, if she could turn red she probably would have, her fists clenched by her sides and legs stiff as a board. She started her way towards me only to be stopped by her masters hand on her shoulder.

"Now Jane, we want to be polite yes?" Aro says, Jane just nods her head but still glares up at me. Aro laughs and strode towards me, "And yet she confounds us all! Well done my dear, you are showing promise already. Let's hope you continue to do so." The last part made me tingle uneasily, I didn't like the sound of that.

Did that mean if I didn't continue to show progress I would be killed?

I really hope It didn't.

Caius just scoffed, "I'm hardly impressed, let me try something Aro. Maybe then will I be satisfied with her progression." He got up put of his chair so quick I didn't even see him move, he was in front of me in an instant. His hand came up to me, what I could only assume was to strike me. Hard. I put up my arms to block my face, I felt the blow to my arms but it didn't feel any different, it felt strongly familiar to when my brother would punch me. It hurt but it wasn't bone shattering or excruciatingly painful in any sense.

I huffed out a breath as I let my arms down, only to see that I was now alone, I saw no Aro, Caius or even Marcus and Jane. It was just me, I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I heard nothing either, just complete and utter silence..

Then all of the sudden I was shot across the room, my body colliding with the wall with an unforgiving crack. I felt numb as I fell to the ground with a thud, my skin slapping against the cool marble floor. I heard yelling and fighting, I didn't know what was going on.. My mind and vision was blurred and fuzzy.

I felt hands underneath me and rushing winds in my ears. I couldn't even open my eyes, the world was spinning around me like I was on some sort of carousel. I heard the door to my room being kicked open and felt the soft bed on my back..

What happened?

Did.. Did Caius throw me across the room?

A soft bell like voice could be heard from a distance. I turn my head slightly to see Aro bent over me with the look of horror struck on his face. I didn't understand what he was saying, it was all echoed gibberish to me... What's happening?

I'm scared as the room finally fell to black.

 **Aaaah so that was chapter 3 for y'all, hope everyone enjoyed that! My chapters are getting longer which is always nice, I feel accomplished doing so, hopefully they'll keep getting longer as time goes on.**

 **It is currently 32 degrees in Calgary right now and I'm sweating ridiculously. I never knew typing could be so hard aha! Anyways thank you to everyone whose been reading so far, I enjoy reading reviews so please leave me one if you'd like.**

 **Thank you and see y'all in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

Learning More

This seems to be the new 'norm' now.. Always waking up either terrified or confused. My head pounded and the room spun. I'm still confused as to what happened, one minute I was standing there, the next I was on the floor in pure agony.

I know I was thrown but by whom, and what reason was the question. I don't think I did anything wrong, I defended myself when Caius tried to hit me, then I was chucked across the room like a damn football.

I don't want to open my eyes, I know for sure that pain will come from commencing that action. I suddenly felt a hand lightly brush the hair from my face, my eyes shot open to be instantly try closed again. The blinding light from the open window burned my eyes, my head felt like I was shot point blank in the middle of my forehead. Ugh... Why is this happening?

"Cara, you must be careful, you have a severe concussion and I wouldn't want you to get any worse." I heard Aro say, his voice a great comfort to me. I relaxed slightly and opened my eyes slowly, he closed the curtains a bit, dimming the light for my overly sensitive pupils. His hand gently caressed my face, brushing my hair back behind my ear and exposing my neck. I wasn't uncomfortable by that somehow, even though last time that happened I'm guessing I was drained of my blood until I passed out.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was dry raspy breaths. Aro quickly handed me a glass of water and helping me sit up against the head board, resting his hand under my chin he tilted my head back to assist my drinking. I tried to move my arm to take the glass from him but to my surprise my right arm was wrapped up in some kind of gauze. I am way more injured than I had originally anticipated, I just thought my head was injured but no, as I looked down to the rest of my body my whole right side was covered in cruelly coloured bruises, adorning my skin in intranet designs of blue and purple. I moved my neck to look at Aro, after taking a sip of water I could finally speak.

"What happened? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" I asked, now worried for my safety. He shook his head and smiled warmly.

"No my dear, you didn't do anything of the sort. Caius is very short tempered, when you proved to be more than what he originally thought, he threw you across the room in a fit of rage. It took me and three other guard to pull him off of you." He paused and sighed, putting his hand over mine. Encasing it in a cage of ice. "I deeply apologize for his actions and for myself as well.. I should've known what he was going to do, but he got to you so quickly even I was no able to stop him." Aro shook his head in some sort of defeat.

Damn.. I've never seen this man look sad before. Even thought I've only known him for a day he has never, not even once, shown any sort of negative feeling towards anything. It was frightening to see him like this.

"You don't have to apologize about anything, I feel a little bit at fault, if I wasn't so cocky about Jane maybe he wouldn't have been so angered." I said, trying to ease his negative thoughts towards the situation. But he again shook his head and spoke.

"No do not apologize. Even though he was angered, he was not mad at you're treatment towards Jane. He actually found it rather amusing. It was how you defected his attack, when you blocked him he became enraged at how he was proven wrong. Caius is a sensitive soul, he hates being wrong, and when he is.. Let us just say it is best to just leave him alone." His hand on mine tightened comfortingly, reassuring me that he was there with me,

My heart fluttered and skipped a beat as I caught him staring directly into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You are a gem my dear, absolutely unique and one of a kind." He said, still holding my gaze in his, temporarily trapped in the perfectness of his features. I smiled weakly, feeling my head starting to pound, I took my hand out from under his and held my head. Jesus I needed pain killers stat.

"Do you have any pain killers by chance?" He nodded, reaching into his suit jacket pocket he pulled out two red pills.

"You can only take these with food, I have told Gianna to bring you up a meal. Only after will you be allowed to take the medication." Aro patted my head softly and stood from his seat, walking towards the window and staring longingly through it. My head tilted.. Gianna? Whose that?

"Whose Gianna? Is she like you guys?" I ask.

"No no my sweet, she is human like you. She is our receptionist and in situations like this, she handles the human side of things." I nod in understanding.

Finally another human, and better yet a girl human. Someone I can talk to about normal human girl things.

Aro gradually made his way to the door, he turned back to me and grinned. "I'll be back in a few hours, I have some matters that need to be dealt with." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Is everything ok?" I grew concerned, did this have anything to do with me being..'different?'

"No my dear, do not worry yourself over things that do not concern you. Now I want you to rest up and take those pills after you have finished your meal." He said mock-sternly, then added, "I'll see you soon Mia Cara." And with that he shut the door with a click, I could hear his fine dress shoes tapping along the marble floor until it was out of my hearing range.

Well.. I guess I wait now.

 **-X-**

After a few hours of falling in and out of sleep I finally just gave up.

Screw sleep, It was overrated anyways.

I sat up gradually, resting my head in my hand as I did so. I've never had a concussion before so this was a brand new pain to the books. My head felt like it was going to explode, and my damn arm was burning, I've had a sprained arm/shoulder before but it has never felt like this. Today was just filled with new experiences and none of them were good.

A soft knock sounded at the door, I tried to say come in but my head hurt just thinking about it. The door opened to a bright new face, she was stunning, I'm guessing this is Gianna?

"Ciao Miss Brianna, my name is Gianna." I nod and smile sweetly.

"Yeah, Aro told me you were coming." I said staring intently at the steaming plate in her hand.

God when was the last time I ate? I realized I actually haven't eaten since the tour, which was now almost two days ago..

"Ah I see, anyways he told me to bring you food along with some other essentials to keep you busy. I have some magazines for you to read, sadly they are all in Italian but hopefully you can get by with looking at the pictures. I brought you some small snacks also, I know a young woman's needs, so I brought you some chocolate, some fruit and a bag of peanuts if you're feeling a bit snackish after your meal." Gianna set everything down on the bed side table and straightened, "Do you need anything else?" I nodded my head hesitantly.

"Ummm I kind of need some things for my.. Um.." I knew I could talk about my 'lady time' with another lady but it still felt awkward talking about it..

Gianna stared at me, confused.. Of course. "My.. You know.. Lady time, I-I need stuff for it. I'm due soon, like a few days soon." She nodded vigorously in understanding.

"Oh yes, I have that too but I wasn't expecting you would be needing it so soon, I will grab it right away." She said sweetly. I liked her, she was very kind and understanding of my situation. I wonder if she is here the same reason I am..

"Okay, thank you Gianna," I say.

"No worries Hun, I'm always here if you need me. It's nice having another human around, you don't really get to talk about much with people that don't understand anymore." Gianna shrugged sadly, I smile weakly at her and my stomach growled loudly, I blushed.

"It's ok my dear, I'll be at the reception desk if you need me." Then she quickly turned and made her way out the door.

I turned to my food, my mouth salivating at the mere smell of it. It was a steaming plate of Spaghetti with tomato sauce on top, it looked absolutely delicious. Unsure of where to sit I sat at the very edge of the bed, being very careful not to get any on it. I'm sure I ate the whole plate in a matter of minutes, here I am done a full plate of food and yet I still needed more. Going a day and a half with no food really takes a toll on you.

I sat in the room actually content for the first time since I've gotten here. Quietly reading a book on the edge of the window sill I sighed and gazed upon the now beautiful Italian sunset. The smell of the city was amazing, it smelt of old books and rich history, I really wanted to just go out and explore. I mean it's not the first time someone is stuck in the most beautiful city on earth, I want to explore it, not stay imprisoned in a bedroom.

Maybe I could ask Gianna if she would like to come with me, she would be much better company than Aro.

I laughed internally at the thought of me shopping and him tagging along like an awkward father. Silently waiting outside the shop trying not to be noticeable but is being totally conspicuous at the same time. Dragging him into shops like Victoria Secret or Pink, that would be a site to see. Maybe I should ask Gianna to go out tomorrow, I really need some clothes that are actually comfortable to wear, and something that I feel good wearing. I've always been insecure about myself, my body, and how I looked, so wearing clothes that are wildly out of my comfort zone was not okay to me.

Several hours passed, I didn't even realize it was closing in to about 7:00PM until I looked up from my book to stretch my neck. I had finished it soon after and put it back on the large dark cherry wood desk, I set it atop and sat in the large chair before it. Resting my head on the head rest I sighed, being concussed was not fun what so ever. I know reading for several hours is probably not good for my head but what else was I supposed to do? Sit around waiting for Aro to come back with a new curious idea?

Hell no.

I wanted to explore the castle but Gianna explicitly told me not to. A vampire could easily pick up my scent and realize a human is lurking around, they'll most likely think I'm from the most recent tour and kill me. Annoyed with my current state of boredom I stood from my seat, trying desperately to find something to do.

Tap Tap Tap

A silent knock at the door interrupted my search, it opened silently to reveal Aro standing in the door way. I didn't know if I should feel excited that he's back or fearful so I just went with whatever I felt the most.

"Good evening my dear! I apologize to have kept you waiting all day, some un-foretold business came up." He stated with an eerie amount of glee in his voice. "What did you fill your day with while I was alway? I hope Gianna was pleasant to you." I nodded quickly

"Yes Gianna was great, I really like her." I said, hoping that answer would be suffice. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, smiling expectantly to continue. "I didn't really do much, my head feels a little better now than it did this morning. I just sat here all day, I read a book that I found on the desk, it was so good, I couldn't put it down." I explained, Aro smiled and nodded politely as I spoke.

"That is delightful, I must apologize for how boring it must be for you right now. But I wish to ensure a clean bill of health before you do anything to.. Shall we say, exciting?"

I nodded, fully understanding of what he meant.

He raised his arm allowing me passage to my bed, I slowly trudged my way over and sat on the edge. I felt the bed dip some as he sat beside me. I looked up a his perfect features, temporarily dazed by the way his face practically shone in the sunlight. Shaking my head lightly I take a deep breath and speak.

"Do you think I can go out sometime to explore the city? I've been stuck in here for two days and I have realized that I don't even know the area. It's not everyday a girl gets trapped in Italy." I say, jokingly smiling at him trying to play nice in the sand box.

I just really need to get out of here.

Aro smiled brightly and nodded. "Why of course my dear, you are not a prisoner here. We're shall we go?"

My heart broke.

God dammit

"Well I thought that maybe I can go out with Gianna, she seemed nice and I thought that I could go shopping for girl stuff... With you know... Another girl?" I raised an eyebrow to him, standing slowly as he looked up at me with an amused grin.

"Gianna, as lovely as she is, cannot leave to go on trips I am afraid. She is needed here, she handles many things that are important to our cause."

I shook my head, I couldn't believe this! I can't do anything without him can I? Jesus what the hell am I going to do?

"Just for one day Aro, Please?" I'm begging again, I realize this as soon as the words left my pathetic mouth, I sighed. "Look, it's just for a few hours I-" he raised his hand, abruptly interrupting me.

"The answer is no, but I am willing to compromise." Aro said

"Okay fine," I huffed. "What's the compromise?" I crossed my arms and sat into my hip in frustration.

"If you agree to let me take you out for an evening then I will allow you to go out with Gianna, only when she is free." I nodded my head slowly, processing this information.

I didn't want to go out with him, I just want to leave. But if that's what it takes then fine, I guess I'll do it. "Fine, where do you want to go?" I breathed.

Aro clasped his hands together in mock thought, I already knew he knew where he wanted to take me. The scary part was that I didn't know what.

"How about the Opera? I can get Gianna to order the tickets." He announced.

Are you kidding me? The Opera? What the hell is he thinking?

"Um, I've never been to one before. I don't even know any good shows." I said, I really don't like where this is going..

"You need not worry my dear, I know the perfect one." He exclaimed, grinning widely. "I will inform Gianna to order the tickets at once."

I just nodded my head, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Well, I think you should get ready for bed Brianna, it is getting very late." I peered over at the big grandfather clock and realized it was already nearing 11:45PM. "Goodnight my dear, I will see you in the morning." He reached for my hand and raised it to his lips, bending over it and kissing the back of it gently. I couldn't help the flush of hotness that spread throughout my body.

"Goodnight," I say as he turns his back to me and closes the door soundlessly behind himself.

As I got ready for bed I was thinking about my sudden date night plans with Aro, nervousness and anxiety racked my entire body. I fought myself to relax, I mean...

How bad could it possible be..?


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY!**

Date Night Part 1

I

Can't

Sleep

Honestly I've been up all night continuously tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable spot to set into. To only have my body reject it two minutes later.

God this is infuriating!

And when I would actually fall asleep it would only last for thirty minutes to an hour. Then I would be wide awake again.

Tossing and turning

It was an endless loop and I was quickly losing patience with myself.

I thought about things that I didn't want to think about..

My parents, my life, my future...

I didn't even want to think about my parents, oh god.. They were probably worried sick about me. My brother would be losing his absolute shit every day trying to look for me. I was supposed to come back yesterday..

What did they do when they realized I didn't come back with my class? I was here on an art trip, studying Renaissance and ancient art. The sculptures and the paintings, the museums were my favourite. You didn't have to stop every turn for some boring lecture, you could just split up and meet in the lobby when it was time to leave. I'm the type of person who hates groups so I usually went off on my own.

And that's how I got in this whole damn mess.

We were given permission to explore the city for four hours, and I didn't really do any of it. I was just sitting in my hotel room drawing, sometimes taking a break to read a book or call my parents. But then I heard about this tour, it was free and it was starting in ten minutes. I thought 'hey lets do it!' That was probably the worst mistake of my life...

I entered the tour and bam!

Now I'm here, stuck in this castle, literally imprisoned by the "King" of all vampires or some bullshit like that.. I can't believe I have to go one a date with that man, like are you kidding me? He thinks he could bargain and blackmail me into doing whatever he wants? But now I'm in way too deep, and I can't get out.

My plan was to go out shopping with Gianna, then "lose" her sometime throughout our shopping trip. I would take a cab straight to the airport and leave this place.

At least I hope it'll be that easy, it probably won't though.. Knowing my luck anyways.

Gianna is a sweet and kind person but I'm willing to do anything to get out of here, even if it means deceiving an innocent.

I've had enough thinking for the time being.

I sit up and examine my surroundings, the darkness enveloped everything so I couldn't see that well. Slowly making my way to a standing position I try to find a light switch, sliding my hand along the wall I find the small white light switch hidden behind a lamp. The chandelier lit up in bright rainbows as the light reflected off of its diamonds and crystals.

Whose room is this? I thought as I walked throughout the large space. I have been living in it for days now and it has just occurred to me that someone probably owns this room...

Wait... How many people have stayed in here before me? How many poor unfortunate souls has this man deceived by his charms and misplaced kindness, only to be snatched up into a world of darkness and fear.

Jesus, what the hell have I gotten myself into, and now I have to go out on a date with this man.

God dammit.

Do I really have to go? I mean really, does he really expect me to go willingly and freely when all he has done was scare the living daylights out of me?

No

I don't think I have to go, and there's nothing he can do to make me. At least I don't think so anyways, he could just kill me but I think that would be a kindness in comparison to everything else that's been happening. I glanced to my left at the large grandfather clock, reading 4:46 AM. I've been up for at least an hour and a half, thinking and overcome with nervousness, should I talk to him? Tell him the truth that I really don't want to go.

The truth is better than lying, but for some reason I feel that lying would be the smarter choice. I don't know how he would react to such a rejection, knowing him in this little time I've been here I know that he is not the type to take no for an answer.

Aro is dark, manipulative, savvy, and cunning. But I'm conflicted with his charming, handsome, good looking, kind and well mannered side. He is like a dark prince, prowling in the shadows of the night. Always lurking and seeking prey.

And unfortunately I was the prey.

The slight breeze coming in through my window sways the curtain to the side, letting in the tiny amount of sunlight that peeked through the clouds and over the hills. Tuscany was beautiful, I only wish I was here under different circumstances. I advance out of the comfort of my bed sheets and into the closet, looking for something that is even in the slightest of what my taste in clothing would be. Opening the dresser I find very complicated pieces of undergarments, all involving straps, buckles, and lace-up's.

Jesus, can I just have a simple bra and underwear? That would be just fine.

I scoff, shaking my head. From what I know of Aro in this short amount of time is that he is nowhere near a simple man. He is all about the flourish and amusement of it all.

God that's annoying.

I pick up the simplest pair of undergarments that I can find and put them on. Peeking at myself in the mirror I grimace when I compare myself to a low key hooker. The straps coming up and over my hips as they connect to the front clasp of my bra. The extra straps intertwining around my back, all I need is some skimpy ass boots and I'm basically a hooker. But I guess it'll have to do, it's not like anyone's going to see me in this anyways.

I turn my back to the dresser and move on to the wardrobe part of this magnificent closet. Streaming through the racks I find everything from ball gowns to simple leggings and dresses. I decided to play it safe since I hate dresses that I put on some leggings and find a nice dress shirt or something to go along with that. Pulling the leggings over my hips and the black dress shirt over my shoulders, I button up the buttons and walk over to the other side where all the shoes are.

How does someone afford all of these shoes? from what I can see their all Michael Kors and Loui Vuitton. Stiletto heels left and right and I don't see a single pair of flats or sneakers anywhere! Ugh what the hell, I just slip on a pair of white socks and slide into the shoes I came here in. My black and white Converse.

There's really nothing to do in this room other than to stare out the window and envy the outside people because of their freedom and will to move around. Or sit and read a book, it is extremely boring. I wonder if Aro will ever give me a tour of the castle, maybe I can ask him. He has to give me something out of going out on a date with him. Glancing at the clock I see it is nearing 5:30AM, the sun rises fairly early here during the summer months. The birds chirping loudly through my window telling me they are fully awake to sing their morning song. Making my way to the door I nudge at the doorknob, of course it is still locked.

Gotta keep your prisoners well locked up, don't want any escape now do we?

Finding myself at a loss for what to do I knock on my door hoping someone might be standing outside.

"Hello?" I say, knocking quietly. "Is anyone out there?" My voice hesitant and kind of shaky, I don't know if anyone is out there, and if someone is, will they be kind to me or will they think I'm their breakfast. I jumped as someone knocked back and replied.

"Good morning miss, may I come in?" Said a smooth male voice. I shakily whispered out a 'yes' and the door knob turned and opened.

In walked a tall slim man dressed in a dark suit with a dark tie, adorning his chest and neck was the famous gold 'V' that everyone around here seemed to wear. His hair was brown, fairly short but neatly done and swept back. He held his hands firmly behind his back as he addressed me.

"How are you feeling this morning? I trust you slept well." He said, I nodded, too far gone in his appearance to respond. "I'm glad, now Master Aro has requested your presence as soon as you have awoken, I have been instructed to take you to his study immediately if you are now ready."

I didn't know how to respond, my mouth hung open dumbly as I processed his words. I just nodded slowly, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Splendid, I shall take you immediately then." He informed me, turning around but pausing mid step, he turned back around to face me and said, "My name is Demetri, if you have any questions you may ask them but I cannot guarantee an answer you would like to hear." Then quickly starting again down the hallway, I followed him to the elevator to go up to the second floor. Still remaining underground since this place goes seven levels deep, my room resided on the fourth floor.

The elevator was silent and the walk down a long dimly lit corridor was also filled with an awkward silence that was crushing. Reaching a large mahogany door with golden door knobs we stop. Demetri knocked thrice and opened the door, I gasped at the sheer beauty of the room.

The study was filled with a bright light coming from the large windows that adorned the walls. High ceilings that gave the study a second floor that contained floor to ceiling bookshelves, all filled to the brim with books old and new, thick and thin. Some pedestals lay around random parts of the room holding enormous books opened to some mysterious page. A large desk and sofas scattered around the room, a table lay in the middle of a circle of sofas that are right in front of an overly large fireplace.

Aro sat at his desk, adorning the mahogany table was pieces of scrolls and parchment, books scattered along as well. I thought he would've been a tidy person when it came to his belongings but I guess not. He looked up from his writing and smiled his ever so 'loving' smile that I hated, I knew the true meaning behind that smile.

"Ah good morning my child, my my you are an early riser." He paused to check his expensive watch peeking out of his sleeve, "It is just reading six in the morning." Aro chuckled, I grew into myself more and more.

"I couldn't sleep, and there not much to do in my room so-" I drawled on not really knowing what else to say. Aro sighed and turned to address Demetri.

"You may go, I can take care of myself, thank you for bringing her up dear one." Demetri bowed deeply through the hips and turned to leave the room. The sound of the door latching made my heart drop.

I'm all alone with him, now what?

Ignoring the man behind me I found myself wandering off to one of the many bookcases lining the inner walls. I reached my hand out to touch a old worn book, stroking the spine I read the title 'A Tale of a Tub by Jonathan Swift' I snickered at the title.

"Ah yes, Jonathan Swift was an amazing author, but one of strange ideologies." Aro said coming up behind me, I couldn't ignore his arm slithering around my waist. His chest pressing against my back to look at the book I had taken an interest in. "You may take any book that you'd like if you want, something to keep your teenage mind occupied." I rolled my eyes at the comment. I took a look around the other bookshelves and found many of the classics. Shakespeare, Mark Twain, Victor Hugo and many more, surprisingly he also had modern authors. I didn't take him as a modern reader, he's too much of a classic man to be reading something that was published a few years go.

"Though teenagers don't read too much nowadays do they?" He questioned, I scoffed.

"Well not many but I am among that very small percentage." I place all the books that I wanted to read on a nearby coffee table.

"You say that like it is a bad thing my dear, when I was your age it was a privilege to even hold a book."

I was taken back by his words, wait..

How old was he?

I guess my shock was showing on my face, he chuckled and responded.

"I was born 1300 BC little one, I was born before Christ himself." Aro then turned from me and strode towards the window, "I am quite old, 3679 to be exact."

"Do you remember the day you were born?" I asked

"No, the calendar back then was very different from the one we have today." He paused and sighed contentedly, ""But I know once the new year hits, I know that I am now one year older, or close to." I nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see, have you read all of these?" I asked.

"Yes, along with the help of my brothers of course, knowing my gift, I can easily read the story through their memories."

"Ah right, your freaky mind thing?"

"For wanting of better terms yes," he chuckled, coming around me and placing his hands on my shoulders. I shivered at his touch, the icy cold nature of his skin is frightening, now i know the reason as to why they would be so cold, it still is extremely unsettling.

"Jesus, you're freezing." I say, hoping he would let go of me.

"Ah yes, and you are very, very warm my dear. You radiate a fine heat from your body." His hands started to wander down my arms, raising goosebumps through the skin. Aro chuckled lowly, "You react so accordingly to my touch, I can make your skin dance for me." He stopped, sighing again, he let go of me, clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing around in front of me.

"I wished to speak with you about our arrangement for this evening. According to the compromise that we have made I will be escorting you out tonight, and in return you will be free to go out for one afternoon on your own." He explained, not looking at me anymore, his gaze somewhere else.

I nodded slowly, i crossed my arms and huffed. "Fine, where are we going then?" i asked.

"I wish to take you somewhere special, an opera maybe, or perhaps a recent ballet?" My ears peeked at the term ballet, unfortunately he caught my sudden interest. "Ah, ballet is an interest of yours?"

"I've been in ballet ever since i was three, I've been in it ever since…" my voice drifted away as I realized now that I am here, all of my dreams are now shattered. Say goodbye to becoming apart of the infamous contemporary ballet companies, or performing professionally. All because of this man, he took it away from me.

"Where did you go _cara_." His voice brought me back to my horrid reality, it was all his fault I'm stuck here, and now he's gonna have to pay for it.

I turned quickly, my hair whipping around. I huffed and crossed my arms, sitting into my hips. "You know what? Never mind i don't really want to go anymore." I pushed passed him and made my way to the door. Then all of the sudden Aro was right in front of me, his lips curled up in a cloyingly playful smirk and his head tilted to the side.

"And why not sweetling? I thought you wanted to go out on your own and be trusted." Aro said, inching his face closer to mine, his hands reaching for my trembling ones. "Surely you're not going back on your word so soon." My blood reached a boiling point.

"And why should I care, it's not like I'm ever going to have real freedom, not whilst I'm here. Even if i do go out with you this evening and I do end up going out on my own, you'll probably end up sending someone to stalk me and spy on me anyways, no matter what I do or say you will not actually trust me!" I screamed, I knew it wouldn't make a difference but at least I got my point across. Unnerved by his uncharacteristic silence I looked up at his face, his smile was brighter and larger, he clapped his hands and laughed.

"Ah there she is!" He exclaimed. "There's that little spit fire I know." Aro put his arms on my shoulders, leaning down towards my ear, I winced at the sudden coldness that hit my neck. "I may have a use for you after all little one."

Oh no..

That didn't sound good.

Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola muchachos! Heres date night part 2!**

Date Night Part 2

After sitting here for hours doing nothing but read classic literature I was getting tired of the deafening silence. All that was heard in the room was the pages of my book flipping once I wanted to turn a page, and the frantic scrawl that could be heard from behind me. Aro was sat back at his desk writing something on a piece of parchment paper, a letter I'm guessing? I was left confused after our little spat about our evening together. He said he had some sort of use for me after all.. What use would that be? Have no idea..

He said he would tell me ' _In due time, sweet one.'_ not like I knew what that meant. He always spoke in some sort of cryptic riddle that never failed to infuriate me. Why can't he just say one straightforward sentence?

He's Aro, thats why.

Nothing can ever be simple with this man, riddles and tricks are like his oxygen. Without them he simply isn't him, all the more reason to be petrified for this evening. Sighing lightly I flip the final page of my book and closed it, finishing the text in just over three hours or so. I glanced over at Aro and noticed he was still writing, I cleared my throat and tried to ask him more questions about this evening.

"Sooo, when are we leaving?" I said, Aro looked up briefly and replied.

"Later this evening, around six o'clock I believe."

"Is anyone else coming with us?"

"No, I wish for this to be a private event." I looked at him shocked.

"Wouldn't your guard be with us?" I asked nervously, not sure which answer I would like to hear. Either I was completely alone with him, or I was completely alone with him along with his guards lurking in the shadows watching our every move. I have no clue which one I would prefer, either way I still don't want to go.

"No my dear, it would just be me and you. Judging by your facial expression I would think you would prefer not having people lurking in the shadows watching us." He said smiling, his words similar to the ones in my head. "Do you look forward to being witness to the new ballet?"

I rolled my eyes a little. He knows about my aspirations somehow, he's baiting me, I answer nonetheless. "Of course, ballet, along with contemporary, is my favorite genres of dance."

He raised from his seat and made his way towards me, a soft, almost pitying look on his face. "I know how much you miss performing, but this is your home now my dear, your new life awaits you." I looked away, feeling the tinge of tears flooding my eyes. I couldn't break in front of him so quickly, not now. I refuse to show any weakness towards him, I sniffed quickly and rubbed away the tears, pretending I had an eyelash in my eye.

"Don't act like you care, because I know you don't." I said rather aggressively, "You don't know what it's like to be taken away from your family, having everything stripped from you in a blink of an eye. Having your dreams and passions crushed all from a force you cannot control."

Strangely, Aro just sat silently, contemplating what I said, truly listening to the words that left my mouth. He shook his head lightly, placing his hands on mine, "Trust me cara, I understand every bit of hurt and anger you feel, personally for that matter-" I cut him off immediately.

"That's a lie!" I shout, raising up and out of my seat. Firmly yanking my hands out of his hold in the process. "If you know how I feel you would not be holding me against my will. You would not be forcing me into things I do not want to do."

"I have not forced you into doing anything cara, we both came to a compromise, but if you truly do not want to go then by all means do not go. I was hoping we could use this opportunity to become closer, to learn new things about each other. I just wish for your happiness, that is all." He said, I almost fell into a trance at how hypnotic his voice was.

It should honestly be illegal.

I shook my head, breaking myself out of this hypnotic state. "How do I know this isn't one of your tricks?" Crossing my arms I stare at him, daring him to reply.

"All I ask is that you give me one month _mia cara_ , one month to truly make you happy, If I cannot, then you may leave, I will put you on a plane back to your precious homeland if you wish."

"You really want me to go to this ballet thing do you?" I said, truly contemplating his offer.

"Yes"

I stood for a few minutes, really thinking about this. One month? That's all? One month and I can go home, this can all be over.

I have to do this if I ever want to go home again. I take a deep breath and huff out my answer.

"Fine i'll go out with you for the evening." Aro smiled brightly, looking like a kid who was just cheered up. "But if you try one of your stupid tricks it will be over completely, understand?" He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Splendid, I shall send for Demetri to escort you back to your room." He turned his head towards the door, saying the word 'Demetri' softly. And as quickly as he said the words, his 'beck and call boy' was already at the door waiting to take me back.

My escort glanced at me and bowed his head slightly, "Ready to go Miss. Brianna?" I nodded slowly and turned back to Aro.

"See you later I guess?" I questioned awkwardly.

"Yes, I will come by your room later after you have gotten yourself ready." He nodded and sent me down to my room.

Demetri silently brought me back to my door, I whispered my thanks and stepped inside. Before I could close the door Demetri said something about a woman named Heidi will be coming down shortly to help me get ready. I Just nodded in acknowledgement and shut the door. Whoever this Heidi was I didn't want her going anywhere near my face, I hate wearing excessive amounts of makeup. It is unnecessary and just plain dumb, so if she comes anywhere near me with a highlight or lipstick, I won't hesitate to smack her.

Wandering around the room I sat at the large writing desk with a book I managed to sneak out of Aro's office. Of course since I am a fan of the classics I chose to read MacBeth, I chuckled to myself. Maybe Aro can learn a thing or two from this book.

Hours went by and not much happened..

Gianna brought lunch to my room, I ate, then finished my book and now I'm sitting here waiting for the dreaded time this 'Heidi' girl is supposed to come in and get me ready. It was just nearing three o'clock when I finally heard a knock at the door. I opened my mouth to say 'come in' but before I could even blink she was already inside.

Heidi was what I would call an absolute model.. She had long wavy brown hair flowing down her back. A tight, blood red dress hugged her frame perfectly, and high red stiletto heels adorned her feet.

Jesus they hurt just looking at them, how does she even walk around in those?

"Ciao Miss. Brianna, I'm Heidi, I will be getting you ready for your evening with Master Aro." She said, her voice is like church bells, ringing and constantly singing a song.

I like her.

I fumbled to find my words, to her I probably looked homeless in comparison. My hair wasn't the cleanest and I didn't suit the clothes I wore at all, my shoes were dirty and ripped due to the years I've worn them. Let's just say I liked to dress comfortably, I never wear anything remotely good looking unless I have to.

"I'm Brianna.. But you knew that already I guess." _Damn nice one Bri.. Idiot._

She chuckled and gave me a smile, "Don't worry dear, I know you're nervous, but we have three hours to get you ready. All I ask is that you relax while I work my magic."

"Okay..but I don't suit most makeup styles, mascara and eyeliner is good enough, I don't like shadows and lipstick." Heidi waved my words away like a puff of smoke.

"Nonsense, trust me darling you are going to look stunning. Now let's sit down and I'll start with your hair and makeup."

I turned and strode hesitantly towards the bathroom where the vanity table sat. Sitting down in the plush stool I lean back into Heidi's awiting hands and let her do what she wanted to do with my hair. After she was done styling it she asked me to take off my clothes and put a towel around my body. Something about this cream that will make my skin smell nice since I didn't have time to have a shower now. I did as she told me after she shut the door, i took my clothes off and wrapped a soft and very thick white towel across my body, leaving my arms and legs visible. Heidi remained silent for the whole time she was 'fixing me up,' it was honestly annoying me.

What is it with these people and long awkward silence?

The cream was white and smooth, smelt like lavender and left a little shimmer on my skin. It felt very cleansing, she also rubbed a little on my face to add an extra glow. Heidi then reach for a bag that was just beside my feet and started pulling out various pieces of makeup products. I managed to talk her out of putting on this obnoxious blue eyeshadow, she settled for a more neutral look with light and darker hues of brown.

An hour or two has gone by and It was finally time to pick an outfit. She brought out various styles of dresses, I all but loved them.. Each piece of clothing looked like something a Victoria Secret model would wear, all laced up and practically see through.

"Come on, you really have to stop being so insecure!" Heidi whined. "This dress is Valentino, it is simply perfect for this type of event." I grimaced in distaste.

"I'm sorry but I have more material in my bra and underwear put together.. I can never pull this kind of thing off." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, feeling more insecure by the second.

Heidi made a clicking sound with her tongue, "Just try it on, amuse me." I rolled my eyes, took the dress from her and made my way to the bathroom. "You'll love it, I guarantee!" i heard her say before I shut the door.

Sliding into the dress I hated to admit I actually really liked it, it was a two piece lace dress, the top was solid black with lace in the front. Then the skirt was black ruffled with a very high slit on the side. I opened the door and immediately rolled my eyes at the look on her face.

"You like no?" She said, smiling. I knew she was proud of herself, I just nodded and sat down on the edge on my bed.

"Fine you win, but I am not wearing high heels, if it is a little heel then fine. But no Stiletto, I would fall if I even tried," I said.

"But you're a dancer yes? Trust me i know the perfect shoe." Heide disappeared into the closet and within seconds she came out holding a pair of black strappy heel. It wasn't stiletto but the heel wasn't exactly small either. Putting the shoe on I found they were actually easy to walk in, years of Ballet and Pointe class really payed off. "See? You just need to trust me, I wouldn't send you out in something that would make you look bad, that is a promise. Know that for next time." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Heidi, for everything." I said, she waved me off.

"No problem darling, i've done this many times before."

Wait… What?

I didn't have much time to ponder that last statement. A knock at the door stopped my train of thought, I glanced back at the door to see Aro standing in the threshold. He was in a new suit, all black with a dark red tie. His hair was brushed back and the top half was held back by a clip, his gold cufflinks gleamed in the light, and his pendant lay across his chest perfectly. The suit pinched at the waist, making his body look even more pronounced and masculine. He easily resembled a model from a GQ magazine.. I could only imagine what he looks like undernea-

No! What am I thinking!

 _Jesus Bri.. control yourself._

Aro smoothly walked over to me, a dark smile possessing his lips. "Ah, you look stunning _mia stella_." He purred, I didn't know what he called me but when he speaks Italian my body just reacts in such a way.

I hate it, but I love it.

"Th-thank you," I stammered, fiddling with the lace of my dress and looking down at my shoes. I saw a hand come into my line of vision, the pale cold one lightly grabbed my warm, flushed one. I lifted my head up to see Aro standing in front of me, raised my hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. He smiled at me, "Shall we go my dear?"

I nodded hesitantly, he then pressed his bent arm out towards me, "Let us go then, our car is waiting in the garage." I swallowed what little pride I had left then grabbed hold of Aro's bicep and started walking out the door. Our journey to the garage was silent, we both were very content with the silence however. Stepping up to the elevator Aro reached over and pressed the call button, the doors opened immediately and we stepped inside. Pressing the main floor button the big metal box made its way up to the ground level floor, which I assumed contained the garage.

We walked in our continued silence until we reached the cars, I gasped when I saw a variety of sports cars and other types of automobiles.

"So you're rich too?" I said sarcastically as I let go of Aro's arm. He glanced back at me while he opened a lock box and grabbed a set of car keys.

"As you know I am immortal, the only thing we can do over the years is gain fortune and wealth. It is fairly easy when you have the most powerful beings in the world." He said casually, I rolled my eyes at the tone. Aro chuckled and made his way to the only car covered by a sheet, "Special occasions call for special cars." He said, he grabbed hold of the sheet and whisked it off effortlessly.

The sleek black Audi R8 sat perfectly, I again was at a loss for words. "You're gonna drive this thing?" I said, just stepping around it, afraid if I touch it i'll ruin the perfect unscratched surface.

"Please Brianna do give me more credit, I know how to drive. What did you expect? Horse and carriage?" Aro floated around the front of the car, he guided me over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "Have a seat my lady." He put his hand out to help me in, I sat down in the plush leather seat and sighed. Before I could even take another breath he was already beside me in the driver seat putting the key into the ignition and starting the car, the soft purr of the engine vibrating the car seats.

"Are you ready?" Aro asked incredulously, I just nodded nervously.

Once we got onto the main road he was going well past the speed limit, we exited the city and was heading towards Tuscany. I was excited to see this show but I knew I couldn't let any honest emotions show, if I wanted to go home I have to show Aro I will never be happy here.

I guess we will have to see how tonight goes, that will really set everything else into place..

I was lost in my own thoughts for what felt like hours, never really breaking out of the deafening silence. I guess Aro didn't seem to mind, he was just gazing longingly at the road ahead. It was weird but I felt safe with him, like if something goes wrong he will protect me tonight. I mean he made such a big deal of me coming out with him tonight, so why would he try and ruin this evening by doing something stupid? Again im stuck questioning if i should really give this a shot or if no matter what i should just stick with the, 'I will never be happy here' skit.

Once again, I guess I'll have to see how the night goes.

Seeing lit up buildings coming closer and closer I assumed we were almost at our destination. We pulled up to a very tall and very old looking building that was lit up by lights and torches scattered along the outside walls. Aro pulled up to the front, took the keys out of the ignition and came over to help me out of my seat. People stopped and stared at us as we walked into the establishment.

"Aro, people are staring at us." I said as he gave the keys to the valet parked in the front foyer. He gazed down at me and smiled softly.

"I am very well known here, me and my brothers are known as patrons of the arts, it is very rare we come out and see a show but when we do it is just as entertaining as the show so I've heard." His hand on my lower back was like fire as he guided me into the building and into another elevatore. We strode down a long dimly lit corridor and stopped in front of a large mahogany door with a golden door knob

"Where are we going? Isn't the theater down stairs?" I question, not liking the fact I'm so secluded from everyone else.

"It is, but we have a private seating area, I'm sure this is much prefered than down there amongst the crowd." Aro pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, inside was a room that had a table and lounge chairs all circling a TV mounted on the far wall. Looking straight ahead was an archway that lead to a balcony with plush chairs looking down onto the stage and crowd below.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is beautiful." Stepping inside, glancing all about the room my gaze fell directly on Aro whp slowly followed me in.

"You like it?"

"I've never been in one of these before, I've always been down below amongst the peasants." I said with a sarcastic snobby tone. Aro scoffed accordingly and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"We should probably sit, the show is about to start soon." His cool, sweet breath tickling my ear and he whispered lowly.

I just stepped away from his hold and sat down in the balcony chair closest to the railing. The stage was beautiful, I could only imagine what would be like to dance upon that stage..

Literally..

A loud popping sound took me out of my troubled thoughts once again, startled I turned my head sharply to see Aro pouring a glass of champagne. He strode over to me casually and placed the glass of golden liquid in my hands, i just stared at it confused.

"Um hello? Age restriction, I'm only seventeen." I protest, handing him the glass back. He shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Well considering that you are in the presence of an adult i say it is fine. I just want you to relax and enjoy the performance." His voice was as smooth as silk, I couldn't help but melt into his words and give in. I smiled lightly and took a small sip out of the glass, the tangy taste of the champagne sharp on my tongue.

The light dimmed, signalling the start of the show, the audience slowly hushed to a quiet nothingness. I felt Aro lean over, pressing his lips to my burning ear..

"Let the show begin."


End file.
